elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Windhelm (Skyrim)
Windhelm, also known as the City of Kings,Serana's dialogue is a city located in northeastern Skyrim. It serves as the capital of Eastmarch Hold. It is also the oldest city in Skyrim, possibly the oldest city of man on Tamriel that is still standing, dating back to the Merethic Era.Songs of the Return, Vol 2Songs of the Return, Vol 19 Segregation After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Windhelm Scourge of the Gray Quarter and settled in an area known as the "Snow Quarter." The area has since been renamed the "Gray Quarter," as all of the Dunmer have congregated in this area.Dunmer of Skyrim Reasons as to why vary depending on who is spoken to within the city. Some say that the Nords of Windhelm sequestered the Dunmer from the other citizens in this "Gray Quarter"Dialogue with Brunwulf Free-WinterDialogue with AlfarinnDialogue with Ambarys RendarDialogue with Aval Atheron in reference to the Dunmer skin color.Dialogue with Malthyr Elenil Argonians are also segregated from the Nord population and are forced to live at the Argonian Assemblage at the city docks. A decree by Ulfric Stormcloak forbidding the Argonians from living within the city's walls also exists.Dialogue with Scouts-Many-Marshes If the Imperial Legion takes over Windhelm, Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes Jarl, as a supporter of both the Dunmer and Argonians, he believes that the Argonians should remain outside of the city for their own safety, "because most of the folk in the city believe as Ulfric did, that outsiders should not be trusted." Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak, Windhelm's current Jarl, reveals that he does not attend to the issues occurring in the Grey Quarter due to being too busy with the rebellion.Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak The guards seldom patrol the Grey Quarter and their reasons vary, depending on the characters spoken to within the city. Despite the claims of Ulfric's racism towards anyone who is not Nord, High Elves seem to manage living in the city much better than the Dark Elves, despite the fact that the High Elves are the head of the Aldmeri Dominion. Niranye, an Altmer citizen of Windhelm, implies that it is because the Dark Elves refuse to conform that they live in squalor like they do, rather than because of Nordic racism.Dialogue with Niranye She manages to attain a moderate amount of wealth and owns a stall in the market. Likewise, the Dunmer Belyn Hlaalu is allowed to own a successful farm on the outskirts of the city where he employs an elderly Nord woman, and likewise shares the view that his kin need to stop complaining and work harder to make a home for themselves.Dialogue with Belyn Hlaalu However, despite all of this, Belyn still has to live in the Grey Quarter.Belyn Hlaalu's House During the Skyrim Civil War, many Windhelm locals believe that they have been too lenient with the non-Nord population. The Dunmer are said to contribute to the city's high crime rate,Scourge of the Gray Quarter and are allowed to remain neutral in the Skyrim Civil War,Dialogue of Rolff Stone-Fist some think that the immigrants are more of a burden to Nord society than a benefit and that Ulfric should start imposing heavier taxes on them as compensation. It is suggested through dialogue with Viola Giordano that the Dunmer's taxes can be raised at the Jarl's whim.Dialogue with Viola Giordano Civil War During 4E 201, as the Skyrim Civil War rages on, Skyrim becomes a nation divided, and Windhelm becomes the new capital of the Stormcloak Rebellion, the main center of the entire Nord revolution against the Empire. Loading screens Windhelm is governed by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloaks. Ulfric was chosen by the public as the new Jarl of Windhelm after his father, the previous Jarl, died. Ulfric believes that Skyrim should secede from what he believes is a corrupt and crumbling Empire. This stance came about due to the aftermath of the Great War and the introduction of the White-Gold Concordat by the Aldmeri Dominion, though it was not until the Markarth Incident that Ulfric's rebellion truly started. Interactions Joining the Empire during the Main Quest will set Windhelm as the location of the last battle of the Civil War. Quarters Windhelm is composed of three quarters: Stone Quarter The Stone Quarter is Windhelm’s central district; the one visitors first enter when passing through the Main Gate into the city. It contains the marketplace and the most important shops and inn. ---- Gray Quarter The Gray Quarter was so named because of the large number of Dunmer that reside here. It was once named the “Snow Quarter,” but that was a long time ago. But, to the elves, the name “Gray Quarter” is one of derision, cruelty, and discrimination. They believe the Nord people of Windhelm have always seen them as outsiders and hated them because of it. ---- Valunstrad Translated from ancient Nordic, Valunstrad means "Avenue of Valor." It is the oldest section of Windhelm and has the largest buildings in the entire city, including the ancient and majestic Palace of the Kings and the only purchasable property in the city, Hjerim.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide Points of interest Inns *Candlehearth Hall *New Gnisis Cornerclub Shops *Blacksmith Quarters *The White Phial *Sadri's Used Wares *Windhelm Marketplace Houses *Aretino Residence *Atheron Residence *Belyn Hlaalu's House *Brunwulf Free-Winter's House *Hjerim (for sale) *House of Clan Cruel-Sea *House of Clan Shatter-Shield *Niranye's House *Viola Giordano's House Jarl's residence *Palace of the Kings Other *Calixto's House of Curiosities *Hall of the Dead *Temple of Talos *Windhelm Pit (not directly accessible; can be found through use of the Creation Kit) Outside the city *Argonian Assemblage *Brandy-Mug Farm *Clan Shatter-Shield Office *East Empire Company Office *Hlaalu Farm *Hollyfrost Farm *Warehouse *Windhelm Stables Purchasable property After completing "Rescue from Fort Neugrad" for the Stormcloaks, or the full Civil War questline for the Empire, the house in Windhelm, Hjerim, can be purchased from the Jarl's steward for 12,000 . Assigned by the Jarl to serve the new Thane and protect the house, Calder is the Housecarl of Hjerim. Characters *Adelaisa Vendicci – Soldier who works for East Empire Company. *Adonato Leotelli – Drama writer. *Ambarys Rendar – Owner of New Gnisis Cornerclub. *Angrenor Once-Honored – Beggar and disabled veteran. *Arivanya – Wife of Ulundil. *Aval Atheron – Merchant of market. *Aventus Aretino – Boy who was sent to Riften orphanage. *Belyn Hlaalu – Dunmer owner of Hlaalu Farm. *Brunwulf Free-Winter – Man compassionate to the Dunmer and Argonians, and the Jarl if the Civil War questline for the Imperials is completed. *Calder – Housecarl to the Dragonborn, should they purchase Hjerim. *Calixto Corrium – Owner of Calixto's House of Curiosities; serial killer dubbed 'The Butcher.' *Captain Lonely-Gale – Retired sailor. *Dalan Merchad – Sailor on the North Wind. *Elda Early-Dawn – Proprietress of Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Faryl Atheron – Worker of out-of-town Brandy-Mug Farm. *Friga Shatter-Shield – The murdered twin sister of Nilsine Shatter-Shield. *Galmar Stone-Fist – Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's Housecarl, and right-hand man. *Grimvar Cruel-Sea – Son of Torsten Cruel-Sea. *Helgird – Priestess of Arkay. *Hermir Strong-Heart – Blacksmith. *Hillevi Cruel-Sea – Wife of Torsten Cruel-Sea. *Idesa Sadri – Live-in nanny for Clan Cruel-Sea. *Jora – Priestess of Talos and Wife of Lortheim. *Jorleif – Steward and Strategist to the Jarl. *Kjar – Captain of the North Wind. *Lortheim – Priest of Talos and husband of Jora. *Luaffyn – Bard of Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Malthyr Elenil – Live-in help of Ambarys Rendar. *Neetrenaza – Argonian dockside worker. *Nils – Cook of Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Nilsine Shatter-Shield – Daughter of Torbjorn Shatter-Shield and Tova Shatter-Shield, and a target for the quest "Mourning Never Comes." *Niranye – Merchant of market. *Nurelion – Older owner of The White Phial *Oengul War-Anvil – Castle blacksmith. *Orthus Endario – Office manager of East Empire Company by the dock. *Quintus Navale – Resident assistant of Nurelion. *Revyn Sadri – Owner of Sadri's Used Wares. *Rolff Stone-Fist – Galmar Stone-Fist's brother, with a similarly ingrained dislike of Dunmer and Argonians. *Scouts-Many-Marshes – Argonian dockside worker to Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. *Shahvee – Argonian dockside worker. *Sifnar Ironkettle – Servant of the Jarl. *Silda the Unseen – Beggar and Expert Pickpocket trainer. *Sofie – Orphan girl who sells flowers. *Stands-In-Shallows – Argonian dockside worker. *Stenvar – Mercenary staying at Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Susanna the Wicked – Waitress of Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Suvaris Atheron – Office manager of Clan Shatter-Shield by the dock. *Torbjorn Shatter-Shield – Patriarch of Clan Shatter-Shield. Expert Two-Handed trainer. *Torsten Cruel-Sea – Wealthy owner of Hollyfrost Farm. *Tova Shatter-Shield – Wife of Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. *Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak – The Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloaks. *Ulundil – Owner of Windhelm Stables. *Viola Giordano – Wealthy old maid. *Voldsea Giryon – Female Dark Elf sailor on the North Wind. *Wuunferth the Unliving – Court Wizard to the Jarl. Common Destruction trainer. *Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced – Member of the Stormcloaks. Quests *The White Phial (side quest) *Repairing the Phial (side quest) *Blood on the Ice (side quest) *Rise in the East (side quest) *Summerset Shadows *Innocence Lost *Find the Thalmor Assassin *Harsh Master Gallery Windhelm.jpg|Windhelm Concept Art. Windhelm Street.jpg|Windhelm Street. Aurora & Half Moon Over Windhelm Skyrim.png|An aurora and half moon over Windhelm. Bridge Leading To Windhelm Skyrim.png|Bridge to Windhelm. windhelm ingame snapshot.jpg|Windhelm ingame snapshot The Palace of the Kings Nearby Mountain.png|The Palace of the Kings and the nearby mountainside. Windhelm Skyrim Docks.png|A view of the Windhelm docks. Windhelm Skyrim Market.png|The marketplace in Windhelm. Windhelm Skyrim Sky View.png|Aerial view over the city. Windhelmdocks2.png|Docks WindhelmBearcarving.png Windhelmconcept.jpg|Additional concept art TESV Concept Windhelm 4.jpg|Windhelm concept art Achievements |trophy = }} Trivia *An unused character, Sulvar the Steady, was supposed to reside in this city, but was not added to the final version of the game. *Many followers, if taken to Windhelm, will complain about the cold, as well as the spectral assassin, who will state that it is "as cold as the Void." *Ulfric's steward, Jorleif, if asked about the cold in Windhelm, will comment that it "grows thicker beards." *Although much of Skyrim is cold and unforgiving, Windhelm is the snowiest city in the province.Loading Screens (Skyrim) Bugs * The steward (Jorleif) may continuously claim that a house is not available for sale even if all prerequisites for purchasing a home are met. This seems to be most likely if he is spoken to before "Blood on the Ice" is completed. * The game may freeze if the door from the docks is used to enter the city. * After the Battle for Windhelm, pillars by Oengul War-Anvil's forge have fallen over. The meshes are in the correct destroyed position, however the collision for these pillars is in its former place. The player and other characters may now walk through them. * The Whirlwind Sprint shout may be exploited to gain access to the roofs and outside boundaries of Windhelm via the northernmost roof in the Gray Quarter. Appearances * * * cs:Windhelm de:Windhelm (Skyrim) es:Ventalia (Skyrim) fr:Vendeaume (Skyrim) it:Windhelm nl:Windhelm/Skyrim pl:Wichrowy Tron (Skyrim) pt:Windhelm (Skyrim) ru:Виндхельм (Skyrim) uk:Віндхельм (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations